A Terceira Passagem
by backtoavalon
Summary: Você quer a verdade? Terá que morrer por ela." Rose achava que seu maior problema era como contar para seus pais que estava namorando Scorpius Malfoy. Mas, quando seu namorado se torna o principal suspeito de um assassinato sua vida muda completamente.
1. Chapter 1

Créditos: Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling.

Essa fanfic é continuação de Orgulho e Preconceito, mas não é necessário ter lido ela para entender o que acontece aqui.

* * *

Fazia quase dois meses que eu e Scorpius havíamos começado a namorar, no começo todos acharam isso muito estranho, principalmente meus primos, os quais só se convenceram de que eu não estava louca depois de um interrogatório na sala comunal da Grifinória, James até tentou me mandar fazer sua lição de poções para provar a minha lucidez, mas eu disse que não faria isso nem sobre o controle de um imperius e isso pareceu convencer ele da minha sanidade mais do que qualquer coisa que eu pudesse ter dito. Com o tempo, eles acabaram aceitando e viram que Scorpius realmente tinha mudado e não era mais o garoto arrogante de antes com quem sempre brigávamos.

Mas ainda tinha um problema que me preocupava: meus pais. Eles ainda não sabiam nada sobre o meu namoro e eu tinha feito meus primos jurarem que não contariam nada pra ninguém da nossa família que não estivesse em Hogwarts até que eu decidisse o momento certo para isso. Eu estava esperando pelo natal, quando eu iria para casa e então poderia conversar com calma com eles, eu já tinha planejado tudo o que iria falar, mas ainda tinha a impressão de que nenhum de meus esforços iria tornar aquela conversa mais tranqüila, não queria nem pensar na reação que meu pai iria ter quando ouvisse as palavras _namorado _e _Malfoy_ juntas na mesma frase. Mal sabia eu que as coisas iriam sair bem pior do que qualquer um podia imaginar.

Faltava apenas uma semana para que embarcássemos no Expresso de Hogwarts em direção à Londres e, conseqüentemente, eu estava uma pilha de nervos, me distraia facilmente e mal conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas. Foi em um desses momentos que esbarrei em Hillary Silverstone, quando estava à caminho da aula de Aritmancia.

– Vê se olha por onde anda Weasley. – Guinchou ela. – Eu não sou obrigada a ter que agüentar uma mestiça nojenta como você atrapalhando o meu caminho. – Ela terminou jogando uma mecha de seu cabelo negro, que havia caído na frente de seu rosto, para trás.

– E eu não sou obrigada a ouvir tanta idiotice quanto as que saem da sua boca Silverstone.

– Garota, se você está achando que só porque está namorando o Malfoy agora você pode falar desse jeito, tá muito enganada e se eu fosse você eu ficava bem quietinha. Você pode pensar que seus problemas acabaram, mas eles só acabaram de começar. – E com isso ela saiu andando, jogando os cabelos para trás e agindo como se estivesse em uma passarela.

Eu continuei meu caminho em direção à aula e a principio ignorei o que Hillary havia dito, nada fazia o menor sentido também. Mas ao longo do dia a última frase dela começou a incomodar. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Que ela ia continuar me irritando e me ofendendo toda vez que me visse? Bom, isso não era novidade, eu tinha convivido com isso os últimos seis anos. Mas o jeito como ela dissera aquilo me preocupava, ela tinha um brilho louco em seus olhos e foi só então que eu percebi que nos últimos dias ela parecia ainda mais magra do que já era e mais pálida, havia uma sombra roxa sob seus olhos como se ela não dormisse há muitos dias. Com certeza havia algo de errado com aquela garota.

Mais tarde encontrei Scorpius enquanto íamos os dois para a aula de Transfiguração, fui até ele e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

– Oi.

– Oi, como foi a aula de Adivinhação? – Eu tinha desistido dessa matéria esse ano. Eu havia passado três anos freqüentando aquela sala que cheirava à incenso e nunca pude predizer nem o que aconteceria dali a cinco minutos, então resolvi ocupar meu tempo com outras matérias, que pudesse aproveitar melhor.

– O mesmo de sempre.

– Muitas previsões de morte?

– Sim. Se fossemos levar a sério o que aquela mulher fala, pelo menos cinco pessoas da nossa turma já teriam morrido esse ano.

Eu ri, lembrando de que essas eram as previsões favoritas da Profª Trelawney e que em nossa primeira aula de adivinhação ela havia me dito, aterrorizada, que eu sofreria de uma doença mortal naquele mesmo ano, o mais perto que eu cheguei disso foi uma dor de garganta depois de um jogo de quadribol em um dia de chuva.

De repente, eu fiquei séria. Por algum motivo, que eu não saberia explicar, as palavras de Hillary voltaram à minha mente. _Eles só acabaram de começar._

– Que foi Rosie? – Scorpius percebera minha súbita mudança de humor.

– Nada. É só uma coisa que a Silverstone me disse hoje de manhã, mas é besteira.

– A Hillary? Ok, agora você vai ter que me contar.

– Não é nada, sério. – Eu não queria contar, provavelmente ela só tinha dito aquelas coisas por ciúmes e, além do mais, alguma coisa me dizia que era melhor eu ficar calada sobre isso.

– Rosie, se está te preocupando é alguma coisa, e você sabe que pode confiar em mim. – Ele agora olhava nos meus olhos e estava sério.

Eu acabei contando. Nunca foi boa em guardar segredos. Uma hora eles sempre escapavam da minha boca, mas normalmente era para Katy que eu contava, ela sempre foi minha melhor amiga e confidente, não tinha problema contar um segredo para ela, eu sabia que podia confiar nela.

– A Hillary faz isso só pra te irritar, você sabe. – Scorpius disse após ouvir o meu relato sobre o "encontro" com Hillary. – E, de qualquer forma, ela não faria nada com você, eu não deixaria. – Ele disse isso com determinação e isso, ao invés de me deixar tranqüila, me deixou mais preocupada ainda. Mas, naquele momento a aula ia começar e eu tentei afastar esses assuntos da minha cabeça e me concentrar na matéria, o que eu realmente estava precisando fazer esses dias.

O resto do dia passou tranqüilamente e eu já estava quase esquecendo os assuntos que me preocupavam quando chegou a hora do jantar.

– E aí, já decidiu como você vai falar com seus pais? – Roxanne me questionou enquanto ela, eu, Al e Katy comíamos sentados na mesa da Grifinória.

– Já. Bom, na verdade não sei, eu acho que nada do que eu fizer vai adiantar, quero dizer, vocês conseguem imaginar meu pai aceitando tudo numa boa?

– Não, não mesmo. – Respondeu Al. – Mas você tem que contar pra eles que está namorando o Scorpius, antes que eles descubram por outra pessoa.

– Eu sei. Você tem razão.

Eu acabei de comer e me levantei para ir para a sala comunal, eu tinha tarefas de Poções e Aritmancia para fazer e depois precisava de uma boa noite de sono.

Estava no sétimo andar quando aconteceu. De repente um grito agudo, desesperado e horripilante ecoou pelo castelo, eu vi um brilho verde-esmeralda emanando de um corredor que ia à direção sul cerce de cinco metros à minha frente. E depois veio a risada fria, que parecia carregar a maldade consigo, preenchendo cada lugar pelo qual passava de desespero.


	2. Chapter 2

Meu corpo inteiro tinha paralisado ao som daquela risada, como se ela tivesse congelado meu sangue. Mas eu forcei minhas pernas a se moverem e, enquanto a minha vontade gritava para eu sair daquele lugar, ir embora, eu fiz o contrário. Corri em direção ao corredor de onde eu tinha visto o brilho emanar, chegando lá no mesmo momento em que Jack, o zelador, vinha pelo lado oposto.

Assim que eu vi o que havia acontecido, eu parei novamente, mas dessa vez era como se eu estivesse petrificada e nenhum músculo meu iria se mexer, por mais que eu quisesse. O corpo de Hillary Silverstone estava caído no chão, seus olhos de um azul profundo estavam opacos e refletiam terror e havia sangue em sua boca. De pé, ao lado do corpo, estava Scorpius, ainda mais pálido do que sempre fora, ele olhava sem expressão para o corpo no chão e não desviou o olhar nem quando ouvimos passos de mais pessoas chegando. Olhei para sua mão e vi que ele empunhava sua varinha.

Pelo barulho parecia que pelo menos metade da escola estava chegando ao corredor para ver o que tinha acontecido, mas eu não me virei para ver se a minha estimativa estava certa. Algumas meninas gritaram ao ver a cena, mas, depois disso, houve completo silêncio. A Profª McGonagall passou do meu lado, virou-se para os alunos e disse, com um olhar bastante severo:

– Todos os alunos devem ir para as suas casas, imediatamente – E depois ela acrescentou em um tom mais baixo, olhando para Scorpius. – Exceto o senhor Malfoy.

Agora ele parecia sair do transe em que se encontrara momentos antes. Olhou para a diretora com uma expressão assustada e só depois ele pareceu perceber que eu estava lá. Agora seu rosto refletia desespero. Tentou pronunciar algum as palavras, mas nada que fizesse sentido.

– Rose... você... err... eu não...

– Agora – Interrompeu a Profª McGonagall. – Não ouviu o que eu disse senhorita Weasley? Todos os alunos devem ir para suas casas, você inclusive. – Então ela virou-se de costas para mim e encarou Scorpius. – Você, me acompanhará até o meu escritório.

Ele continuou olhando para mim e ergueu a mão esquerda em minha direção, mas eu me afastei e continuei andando para trás, até que atingi o corredor do qual eu tinha vindo, então saí correndo o mais rápido que pude para a sala comunal. No caminho eu sentia lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e isso só fazia aumentar a força que eu colocava em minhas pernas para correr, meus punhos estavam fechados e eu podia sentir minhas unhas afundando em minha carne. Eu sentia raiva, frustração e angústia, tudo ao mesmo tempo e eu corria em uma tentativa vã d deixar isso para trás, como se, correndo, eu pudesse transformar aquilo em apenas um sonho ruim.

Quando eu cheguei à sala comunal, todos os rostos voltaram-se para mim, mas eu corri direto para o dormitório que, felizmente, estava vazio. Pouco tempo depois, Katy subiu e tentou conversar comigo, mas eu gritei com ela, dizendo que não queria falar com ninguém, ela saiu, e eu fechei as cortinas vermelhas do dossel da minha cama.

Três horas depois, todo mundo já estava dormindo e eu, é claro, estava acordada. A imagem do corpo de Hillary no chão, com Scorpius ao lado voltava à minha cabeça toda vez que fechava os olhos e eu simplesmente ainda não conseguia acreditar nela. Fora Scorpius quem tinha feito aquilo? Era o que parecia, mas não podia ser, por mais defeitos que ele tivesse, não era um assassino, ou eu não queria acreditar que fosse, e o que estaria acontecendo a ele agora? Eu não suportava mais esses pensamentos, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, tinha que descobrir a verdade. Por isso, me levantei da cama e saí sorrateiramente do dormitório.

Eu voltei para lá, o corredor do sétimo andar. Uma coisa não fazia o menor sentido: por que tinha sido ali? Pelo o que eu sabia a sala comunal da Sonserina ficava nas masmorras, tinha que existir outro motivo para os dois estarem ali. Olhei em volta, agora no escuro o corredor se tornara aterrorizante, iluminado apenas pela fraca luz da lua crescente que entrava por uma janela estreita no lado esquerdo do corredor.

– _Lumus_ – murmurei, agora, na ponta da minha varinha, brilhava um pequeno ponto de luz. Olhei para o chão, ainda havia apenas um pouco de sangue como vestígio do que acontecera no local onde o corpo de Hillary estivera apenas algumas horas antes. Levantei a varinha para poder observar a parede, não havia nada, era lisa, virei para o outro lado e vi que estava na frente da tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado, exceto o sangue, não havia mais nada ali que parecesse suspeito. Comecei a andar em círculos. Tinha que haver alguma explicação. Por que aquilo tinha acontecido? Que motivos Scorpius teria para matá-la? Bom, eu tinha achado a reação dele bem estranha quando contei sobre as ameaças da Hillary naquele mesmo dia, mas aquilo não era motivo para matar alguém, ele mesmo dissera que ela só queria me irritar, não podia ter sido ele. Mas, então, quem era o assassino? E por que naquele local?

De repente parei. Havia alguma coisa que eu não tinha visto antes na parede, me aproximei, erguendo a varinha, aquilo parecia... uma porta. E estava bem na parede que eu havia considerado lisa momentos atrás. _Isso está cada vez fazendo menos sentido ainda_, pensei. Talvez o estresse do dia e a pouca iluminação estivessem deixando minha mente confusa, mas aquela porta não parecia estar ali antes. Andei até ela e a abri lentamente.

O que eu vi lá dentro foi mais inacreditável ainda. O espaço parecia uma catedral, era enorme, tinha janelas grandes e altas e, por toda a parte, havia milhares de objetos, livros, roupas, móveis e todo tipo de coisas, algumas tinham um aspecto muito velho, como se estivessem ali há centenas de anos. Não era possível ver onde a sala terminava, se devido à quantidade de coisas empilhadas ali ou porque a sala era realmente muito grande eu não sabia. Comecei a andar entre as pilhas de objetos, que eram altas como grandes torres, e vi sapatos, garrafas, vassouras, chapéus de bruxo velhos e empoeirados, uma antiga mesa de madeira que pareceu tremer quando passei perto dela, muitos rolos de pergaminho, um armário grande e escuro, que tinha algo de sinistro em sua aparência, embora eu não soubesse dizer o que era. No chão, bem na frente do armário havia um pedaço de papel, me abaixei e o peguei, havia apenas duas palavras escritas nele:

_Godric's Hollow_

Meu coração deu salto. Era o nome do bairro onde eu morava e a tinta parecia recente, o pequeno papel não tinha o aspecto antigo da maioria dos objetos naquele lugar, será que isso tinha alguma ligação com o crime que acontecera horas antes? Eu senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo, o que estaria acontecendo em Godric's Hollow? Pensei em meus pais, que estavam lá, provavelmente dormindo tranqüilos sem imaginar nada do que havia acontecido. _Se acalme Rose_, pensei, _eles estão bem e sabem se virar sozinhos._ Senti minha cabeça girar, tudo aquilo estava me enlouquecendo, logo eu estaria falando sozinha.

Convenci a mim mesma de que eu precisava dormir e que amanhã, depois de uma boa noite de sono, tudo iria estar mais claro e eu poderia pensar com mais calma, então deixei a estranha sala e voltei para o dormitório. Não sei como eu consegui dormir, na verdade foi mais como se eu estivesse desmaiado em meio ao medo e angústia que sentia.

O dia seguinte não foi o que poderia se chamar de calmo. Onde quer que você fosse, os alunos estavam cochichando sobre o que acontecera no dia anterior, muitos pareciam assustados e claro, todos olharam para mim quando eu me sentei a mesa da Grifinória para o café, alguns olhares refletiam preocupação, uns desconfianças e outros, como os que vinham do mesa da Sonserina, raiva. Eu olhei apenas um segundo para lá, apenas o suficiente para constatar que de fato Scorpius não estava lá.

Foi então que a Profª McGonagall apareceu na frente da mesa em que os professores se sentavam vinda da saleta cuja porta ficava bem ao lado da grande mesa, seu rosto parecia ter envelhecido anos durante a noite e cada linha de expressão retratava tristeza e preocupação.

– Eu e todos os professores desta escola lamentamos imensamente os acontecimentos de ontem, a perda de Hillary Silverstone foi um choque para todos, principalmente da forma que aconteceu – Eu abaixei minha cabeça e levei minha mão ao rosto, ouvir aquilo era quase insuportável. – Devo esclarecer que as circunstâncias da morte dela ainda estão sendo investigadas e por isso a partida dos alunos para o feriado de natal será adiantada para a tarde de hoje e as aulas do período da manhã estão suspensas, vocês terão esse tempo para arrumar as malas. Os pais estão sendo informados sobre isso.

Com o final da fala da diretora o silêncio reinou no salão, ninguém ousava falar uma palavra sequer. Eu permaneci do jeito que estava, imóvel, mas lentamente algumas conversas baixas começaram a surgir, as pessoas continuaram a comer e, quando terminaram se levantaram para ir arrumar suas malas.

– Rosie – Era Al, ele tinha uma mão repousada em meu ombro e falava baixo. – Vamos? Todos nós precisamos fazer as malas. – Senti uma vontade imensa de chorar desesperadamente, até que tudo se acabasse, mas eu engoli o choro e levantei. Katy e Roxanne também estavam ali ainda, éramos quase as últimas pessoas que tinham sobrado no salão, eles começaram a andar, porém eu fiquei parada.

– Esperem. A McGonagall entrou de volta naquela saleta?

– Entrou – Respondeu Roxanne. – Por quê?

– Rose! – Gritaram Al e Katy quando eu comecei a correr em direção à saleta.

– Podem ir, está tudo bem, eu só preciso falar com ela.

Eu cheguei até a porta e a abri correndo. Quando eu entrei, vi a Profª McGonagall sentada em uma grande cadeira de madeira trabalhada com a cabeça baixa, como se refletisse longamente sobre algum assunto importante, mas, quando me ouviu entrando, ela olhou seriamente para mim.

– Olá senhorita Weasley. – Ela disse apenas. Aproximei-me dela.

– Onde ele está? – Disse, com a voz trêmula.

– O senhor Malfoy foi mandado para casa até que as investigações terminem.

– A senhora não acha mesmo que foi ele que... que fez aquilo?

– Rose – Foi a primeira vez em que a vi chamar um aluno pelo primeiro nome. – Eu não posso afirmar nada por enquanto, mas você sabe o que as evidências indicam. Eu sei que tudo isso deve estar sendo difícil para você, mas não podemos fazer nada agora, o Ministério e os aurores estão cuidando disso.

– Mas...

– Você vai para casa agora, procure descansar e aproveitar o natal com sua família. É tudo o que você pode fazer. – Ela fez uma pausa e então respirou fundo. – Mais alguma coisa senhorita Weasley?

– Err... Não, nada, senhora. – Então eu me virei e sai.

Eu dormi a maior parte da viagem de volta no trem, não sei como consegui tanto sono para isso. Nos momentos em que estava acordada, Al, Katy e Roxanne tentavam agir naturalmente, falando de assuntos banais e até jogamos um partida de snap explosivo, mas eu percebi que, a todo momento, eles me olhavam pelo canto dos olhos, como se eu fosse uma bomba que estivesse prestes a explodir. Quando eu já não agüentava mais essa situação, disse que ia dormir novamente e me virei, encostando a cabeça na janela, mas não dormi realmente, fiquei vagando entre as vozes no vagão e diversos sonhos difusos que apareciam e rapidamente se esvaiam no ar.


	3. Chapter 3

Desembarcamos na plataforma 9 ¾, havia muita fumaça no lugar o que estava dificultando o encontro entre pais e filhos, mas eu não tive dificuldade em achar os meus, afinal de contas, o grupo onde meus pais e tios estavam se destacava por causa dos cabelos ruivos. Porém talvez fosse melhor se eu não pudesse ver a cara deles. Meu estava parado feito uma pedra e vermelho de raiva, e eu podia pensar em um único motivo que o faria ficar assim, já minha mãe tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto e parecia prestes a irromper em lágrimas.

Ela me abraçou tão forte que eu quase não consegui respirar e depois fez a mesma coisa com Hugo, tia Gina e tio Harry também vieram nos cumprimentar, mas eles também pareciam um tanto quanto preocupados. O primeiro movimento que meu pai fez foi para nos ajudar a carregar as malas, então se virou e começou a andar, Hugo foi logo atrás dele, mas eu fiquei para trás com a minha mãe.

– A McGonagall nos contatou pela rede de pó de flu. – Minha mãe começara a falar quase em um sussurro. – E demonstrou certa... preocupação com você.

Era bem pior do que eu pensava. A Profª McGonagall tinha falado pessoalmente com os meus pais, o que será que ela tinha dito para eles? Eu continuei olhando para minha mãe, o que era quase como olhar para o meu futuro, pois, exceto o cabelo ruivo, eu era quase que uma cópia dela.

– Rose, por que você não me contou que estava namorando o filho dos Malfoy? – Eu respirei fundo antes de responder.

– Eu ia contar mãe, só estava esperando o feriado do Natal.

–Ah, Rosie, nós ficamos preocupados com você. No começo do ano você se meteu naquela briga com ele e até teve que cumprir detenção – Ela me lançou um olhar severo nessa hora – e agora... tudo isso.

– Eu estou bem mãe, não estou? – Nós havíamos começado a andar também.

– Aparentemente, sim.

No caminho para casa, o silêncio reinou, constrangedor e opressivo. Eu observava as mãos de meu pai se contorcerem no volante, como se fossem quebrá-lo. Ao chegarmos em casa, eu e Hugo subimos para deixar as malas nos nossos quartos e, quando voltamos para sala, encontramos minha mãe sentada no sofá, apoiando a cabeça em suas mãos, e pai em pé, andando de um lado para o outro do cômodo. Hugo me olhou com um sorriso maroto no rosto que provavelmente queira dizer _você está ferrada_. Meu pai parou de andar e me encarou.

– Rose Weasley, nós precisamos conversar...

– Olha pai, eu sei que você não gostou nada de ficar sabendo que eu estou namorando o Scorpius e sei por que você não gosta dele e da família dele, eu também pensava do mesmo jeito antes, mas eu percebi que era um preconceito infundado...

– Preconceito infundado Rose!? Ele está sendo acusado de assassinato!

Ele gritara tão alto que toda Godric's Hollow poderia ter ouvido. Eu não tinha um argumento contra isso, ainda.

– Não foi ele. Ele não-é-um-assassino. – A força que eu coloquei nas palavras foi talvez mais para tentar convencer a mim mesma de que aquilo era verdade do que para argumentar com meu pai. Eu subi as escadas correndo e me tranquei no meu quarto.

Já era de noite, eu não tinha o que fazer no meu quarto e não queria sair e ter que enfrentar meu pai, então resolvi organizar as minha roupas e materiais que eu havia simplesmente jogado na mala antes de sair de Hogwarts. Em baixo do meu livro de feitiços eu encontrei novamente o pequeno pedaço de papel que havia pegado na sala dos objetos perdidos. Peguei minha varinha e apontei para ele.

– Revele o seu segredo! – Mas nada aconteceu, não havia mais nada escrito ali. Sentei-me na beirada da minha cama, sem saber o que fazer.

Meu quarto não era grande, mas mesmo assim tinha bastante espaço, a cama ficava encostada na parede leste, à direita da parede onde ficava a porta, ao lado desta, havia um armário embutido, na parede oposta havia uma janela, no lado oposto da minha cama havia uma escrivaninha e acima desta, uma prateleira com livros, pequenas caixas e maquiagem. De repente me levantei, fui até a janela, a abri e olhei para fora.

– Não acredito que eu vou fazer isso. – Murmurei para mim mesma. Então, com cuidado, passei a perna direita pelo lado de fora, apoiando meu pé numa pequena saliência da parede externa, fiz a mesma coisa com a outra perna. Olhei para baixo, ainda bem que a distância não era muito alta, mas eu ainda podia quebra minha perna pulando dali, eu precisava descer mais um pouco. No final, eu me segurava apenas com as mãos, agarrando àquela saliência que havia utilizado como apoio antes, quando eu pulei. Torci meu tornozelo ao cair, mas não parecia ter quebrado nenhuma parte do corpo, então me levantei rapidamente, com medo de que alguém pudesse ter escutado o barulho da queda.

Tudo continuou em silêncio, então, sorrateiramente, dei a volta na casa e cheguei à rua. Tio Harry e Tia Gina, também moravam em Godric's Hollow, não era muito perto da minha casa, mas eu poderia chegar até lá andando sem problemas e eu precisava falar com Al.

Quando cheguei lá, meu tornozelo latejava e as luzes da casa estavam acesas. Andei até o lado da casa onde sabia que ficava a janela do quarto de Al, graças a Merlin a casa dele era térrea, assim tudo o que eu tive que fazer foi bater de leve na janela para que ele viesse e a abrisse.

– Ei, Rosie!

– Shhhh, fala baixo Al! Não é para ninguém saber que estou aqui.

–Ok, entra aí então. – Eu passei pela janela enquanto ele ia trancar a porta. As paredes do quarto de Al eram lotadas de pôsteres de jogadores de quadribol e de bandas, tanto bruxas como trouxas.

– Al é o seguinte, eu preciso te contar uma coisa, na última noite antes da gente sair de Hogwarts eu encontrei uma sala muito estranha. – Então eu contei tudo sobre a sala dos objetos abandonados e mostrei a ele o bilhete.

– Godric's Hollow? O que isso quer dizer? – Foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou.

– Não sei, mas a tinta era recente quando eu achei.

– Rosie, você não está achando que isso tem haver com... você sabe, tudo o que aconteceu, está?

– E o que mais pode ser? E mesmo que não for, é Godric's Hollow, tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui e eu vou descobrir o que é.

Al ficou quieto, ele parecia estar refletindo sobre o assunto e, depois de alguns segundos, franziu a testa e falou.

– Rose, lembra do armazém assombrado? – Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. Era um armazém abandonado que ficava no sul da vila e que as crianças trouxas costumavam dizer que era assombrado, mas nós sabíamos que as assombrações não passavam de adolescentes bruxos querendo pregar peças. – Então, logo quando eu cheguei ouvi a Lucy, sabe, a filha do vizinho, falando para a mãe que as assombrações tinham voltado. Na hora eu nem dei importância a isso.

– Al, você tem alguma coisa marcada para fazer amanhã à noite? – Ele apenas sorriu.


End file.
